Lithium Japanese
by lilitachisama
Summary: Translating my one shots.


リチウム

ここでは、世界午前に復活することについてです。月の死の後、自分。 私は体を聞いて私を導く声を。 修正性別では少なくとも私のいる人復活私は（私は）私の女性。 I instinctively follow the voices. 私は本能的に声に従ってください。私は声と到達体を私になることをオフにします。

"何が長いのでだて？ なぜ彼女を復活させることにリチウムの元の体を使用して我々は？"若い男が文句を言います。"私は原因リチウムのために私たちの復活についての気持ち悪いている。"

. "忍耐は酒々井。リチウムの元の体は長いすぎるに破損して深刻な使用します。とにかく、多くのもが、それはいけない。"年上の男は言う。

"ごめんなさい、富嶽-おじさん。 それでも私は感じている悪い。"酒々井はため息をついた。"イタチ書誌- sanさん、それは準備の最終だ時間はです。"

"海は"イタチさりげなく答えます。

私は頭シールの上に自分の居場所を感じてイタチの。 彼のタッチは慰めがかなり。 私は夢中、約開始疑問について原因は話していたイタチ、これらの男性が。されて与えています私は体が攪拌を開始します。 私は実現するだけで誰がこの男は。 これらの男性はクランうちているメンバーの。 5分後、私は復活目覚め完全に。私が見て見て周り中野神社の詳しい設定を行います。

"お帰りなさい、リチウム。 これは、藩だ時間はうちプリンセスのように場所を取るあなたの正当な"挨拶私を彼は富嶽は言う。

"プリンセス？は何地獄についてです話ができますか？ なぜあなたの人々が私を復活させる？提供での生活は何を私はこの目的ですか？"私は顔をしかめる。"ちょうど素晴らしい。"

"様を許可-リチウム私は説明する。 うち藩の状況絶望的だインチ我々は、藩の平和を確立が必要私たちは支援するリーダーを。 あなたはクランうちです行くプリンセスになる。それはあなたをだからこそ復活我々は"イタチは説明する。

私はすべてのままいくつかの静かなために取る瞬間。一度、私の目的は、破壊をもたらすことはできません。 一度、私は平和をもたらす可能性がすればよいと思った私は。 私はショック部分笑顔で幸せと。 善のために、なぜ以前行った顔をしかめる私は？私は慎重にマットソフト畳配置私の足を上に。

"恩赦私の以前の行為。 今は、ことができますが、時間誰も教えて私を何ですか？"私はそっと言う。

"3は殿下です、あなたの"酒々井の答えを。

"グッド悲しみ、今はいけない誰もが正しいことものベッド？ 正式に私に対処しないでください。それは私のうちたわごとを困らさに開始されます。ちゃんを呼び出して私にリチウムさんまたは必要がある場合は、。 それは藩の誰も行くの。 誰もがここに睡眠を必要とするいくつかの"私は優しくコマンド。

富嶽は家のメインルームで私を示し私を。 これは、部屋は実質的にマスタースイート、皮肉のイタチの向かい側から。 私は優雅にベッド歩く以上に自分のベッドにクロール。 あまりにも多くの周辺探して周りに注意と。 これまでのこと良いことになりつつされて復活です。 一方、酒々井とイタチはホールですダウン話だけ。

"イタチは、一族を行う我々だと思いますリチウム、ヘルプすることができる真の様になる？"酒々井が懸念尋ねます。

"私は酒々井したい、私が質問をできる、実際に答えること。 リチウムは、答えを"イタチのではない我々に求めアドレス彼女を正式に。

"イタチ書誌- sanさん、私はネガティブださんの過去の記憶のリチウム関係という点で彼女に影響を与える私たちの一族があります。あなたが実際に藩日向衝突では、殺害された彼女を"酒々井を震わせた。

"私は酒々井、アラームのfuckin'を実行する必要はありません。 、私に教えるリチウムですそれだけで、メモリは、特定の影響を与えるか考えられます思い出他ある？"イタチがグーグー鳴る。

"イタチは、私たちの一族は敵だった1回リチウムさんの。 今、彼女はプリンセスは私たちの藩の。何かの間違い写真と、カウンタ酒々井のではないが？"

"私は酒々井を参照して何と言っているあなたは。それは遅いです。したいか我々は事が最後まではモーニングリチウム"イタチは恐怖のいくつかの感情を示唆したという。

次の朝、私は遅く寝ています。 私は沈黙を覚ます分割周辺カオスは午前11時。 戦いは進展が既に。私は廊下歩い方面へ。

"一度の戦闘を、このやめて！"私はしっかりとコマンド。

酒々井と綺麗な凍結の場所です。私は綺麗なです。両方明らかに混乱させるためのそれらの無意味な戦闘時間押収1以上酒々井機会を突進で。 私が迅速に介入し、簡単に綺麗なを撃退する。

"運のいいやつ。"オビトリンはしかめつら。 "酒々井場合は、お嬢様を、リチウムだろう後悔洗脳。"

"洗脳すると、綺麗なと思う洗脳だ私は？ ああ、一度必要がありますだけでこれを言うしかないです。 正式に私に対処しないでください。それは罰金を行うには不愉快と地獄をの私がサンリチウム。 善のために、ここで何が起こっているの？"私は悲鳴を上げる。

酒々井と綺麗なすべての実現は、時の理由は、彼らがいたために戦って。 私は理由がかすかに突然明らかに対し、一切の。 酒々井と綺麗な静かに部屋私の携帯に私を戻します。奇妙なことに、今の藩のスプレッド平和。 次の2週間、誰もが私や彼女の注意を彼の当てています。 強さをとしてフル私は回復私、言葉は木の葉の周りを取得します。 また復活についての私の気持ちはない混合私は迅速に回復する、完全な強さでこの時間。 私はベッドのサイズの端に参照してくださいイタチを私の女王。

"ちゃんを感じて良いリチウム？"イタチは親切に求めている。

"多くのより良い今、君-イタチ求めありがとうのために。 逃している間、私はです何があるか？"答えは。 'クソ！ 私は大声で言ったイタチくんが、私は復活してきたと私はまだ告白する自己を持って私のすることはできませんか？地獄私が間違っている？'私は静かだと思います。

"いいえ、様非リチウム多くの他の単なる、復活得た事実が、その単語は約木の葉についてのあなたの"綺麗な私を答えます。

"私に対処するため正式には思い出させる人：自己への注意"私は独り言を言う。

"イタチ書誌ちゃん、今はリチウムちゃんが良い？"サスケが廊下要求から。

私はそれを助けることができなかったが、笑顔。 イタチはいつものように額にサスケをつつく。 私は一日のために準備することができます取得ので、私は部屋私のうちを送信みんな。 私は非公式のものを着て決定する。 一族は何を着て反転する私は私に告げる、もう少し王女のように。 私はうそをつくことに耳を傾けるしなかった。 プリンセス後、すべての私は、私の好きな私は着るもの。 朝食をした後、私は木ノ葉に出て冒険を決定します。 イタチはガードとして送信されます私からで、私は水を差す人誓うされて藩があります。イタチの通知私は村の他の女の子のようですが。 しかし、彼が出会った最初の私たちは常に知っているこのため。彼はスプリングスホットターゲット次の私を10 10の実践道場によって。

"リチウム！？したがって、それは本当ですそれはあなたが本当に！ 私はそれを信じることができない！"TenTenは反転します。

"TenTenは、それは私です。 あなたが女性借りターゲットの練習のニュースを私にいくつかのラウンドを"私は確認します。

"あなたはにしている。中に気を付ける方が良い私が得ているが離れて、"TenTenは自慢。

"してみましょう参照してくださいのは"私はなじる。

得点の対象にラウンド後に10の練習は、TenTen、私が集計たち。 我々はTenTenをであっても、それを決定するために呼び出す理由訓練オフの葉をさまよう私を見つけるNejiをしながら、私はイタチのフィールドとして、通常の。研修トレーニング街を先生と李見つけるロックのすべての疑問に思っ理由をここに私のようになります。 会ったフィールド研修はここで最初の彼は闘争私たちがときにフラッシュバックします。

私の練習'*私は術を公開私は避けるやっと。 イタチは平和を見て、私と一緒に同情混乱.*イタチは："日向は、何をしているあなたの名前あなたがいるものここに？"私は："リチウムは、私は術私の練習しようとするだけです。あなたは可能性がありますあなたがしている人うちに、"イタチ："イタチを、私は平和だったの訓練にはここを"Meは："Thereは生意気だがないと傲慢が必要になる。 私はイタチ場合、との戦いを意図はないが開始されます。"イタチ："私は要求を暗黙のよ耳を傾けて。私はすべてのですが必要スペースをいくつか、リチウム。"私："私はされただけで約残してください、平和日は"*私は血を残して曲がり、咳が予期せず。 イタチ通知血を計画でイタチ"さらに.*？Meは："仕業イタチは何をするかは、停止私から行く任意：変更されるようにある"。 ' 私はリチウム、病院木の葉をよ行く時間がかかる。"*イタチ病院木の葉にかかる私.*'

"リチウムちゃん、トレーニングと若々しい我々のご参加をご希望ですか？"李承燁が要求彼通知私。

"確かに李氏は、私はあなたをよ参加喜んで"私は正常にお答えします。

"火の中にあなたの目のように、私リチウム、"街先生笑。

"始めるのは、"私はラインをの言う盗んで街先生。

イタチは信じられない頭の中で彼の交わしている。 彼は李時計とスパーを私に。 李氏は分15敗私。しかし、私は笑みを浮かべていますまだ。 李氏は笑みを浮かべて私のことです混乱。

"なぜていることをまだ笑ってい"ちゃんリチウム？ あなたは右した敗北？"李承燁が混乱して求めている。

"李、あなたは私を倒したしました。 まだ笑っていています理由は、私が改善していることが私はあなたのことが示さ私。私が学習する機会を、この検討する。加えて、私はサビついているまだ少し"私は落ち着いて答えてください。

"李氏は、彼女が正しいと思う。 敗北は改善して機会。"ガイ先生はアドバイスする。

イタチは、最大数字アウト午前、私は。 私は関連の研修、何かを行うには残してください。正午、私は可能なすべてを持って紹介した。私はショップラーメンの検索自分で一楽儀光。NARUTO -ナルト-は彼にラーメン無料ボウルに私を扱います。 先生が停止でイルカやっている参照してくださいナルトがどのように。 すぐで、木ノ葉の存在が私の確認された。 ラーメンどんぶりの私の後、私は見つけるためにゆっくりと何かを私はイノとサクラを満たすまでと我々は動きを花行く山中ダンス私たちのショップに練習します。 私たちは音楽を決定するメキシコの場合に最適です今日はCDのとイノがもたらす彼女のラジオ。 彼女は、大文字とダディヤンキーのCDからもたらすアウト。 キューテンゴキューHacerには歌、ダンス。 イタチの動き時計の距離私が催眠術になりつつ。 これは彼が珍しいかなり。 移動腰を私rythmaticaly彼は、続けて見て、低私がドロップします。 時点で、このイタチはもう取ることができないと天井垂木の隠れ家彼の滝から。

"イタチは、大丈夫ですができますか？ あなたはのようにストロークを持って日の"私は心配ください。

"私は大丈夫だよ。 リチウムちゃんは、ため息を。"イタチのしている1つの狂気プリンセスあなたが知っている。"これは家に帰る時間だ。" あなたがトラブルにしています。"

"何か私がですか？ ああ、罰金をクリックします。 私は家に来ている。"私はそんなにすね。

"あなたはプリンセスにしなかったかを誰も何があった、実際に。 私と一緒に音を取ることにしないでください。"イタチは冷静に説明します。

さくらとイノの頭を自分たちの見てうなずいでイタチは。 彼らが'-ここで、-サスケは取得彼の-辛-'から見てその上に顔that'sいわゆる。 ファンの女の子が、私は誓う、彼らは。 イタチと私は構内の戻りますクラン。 富嶽はイタチを見私、をクリックします。

"少年が、あなたは顔を赤らめイタチは私の？"彼は好奇心求めている。

"父よ、私は大丈夫だよだけ。 何の私を間違っている。"イタチはemotionlessly答えます。

私はそこに立ってできるだけめまい教えてイタチはなっている。 家の中で私たちは頭。 イタチの母親が、命はすぐに部屋彼に送信するイタチ。 案の定、イタチは日射病しています。 私はイタチに役立つの世話をし命は。 その後、酒々井は、イタチのうち得た自白。 それは、そのイタチがあったなりますから深刻な顔を赤らめ認める実際にはできない、彼は。 私は信じていないのは言葉。 時間が飛んで起動し、平和藩で起動セトリング。 しかし、特定の記憶がまだ私を苦しめる。 私は目を参照してくださいこれらの同じのイタチ記憶が反映します。基一6番目の月は、藩と日向会合である運命。 前に考えて間日向と衝突は、運命ヶ月うちれたわずか7、狂気私は誓う。

"の状態をみましょうヒアシストレートを得るのは、ビジネス日向を"富嶽の。

同意"、富嶽のうち。未解決の問題が解決しなければならない。"ヒアシの答えを"教えてください、あなたは事実をとイタチは前に座っているだけでなくか月殺さ7リチウム？ 調停にもかかわらずするあなたの彼女は復活クランはいる？"

"いいえ、という事実は、私の長男は前にした実際に殺人リチウムは7ヶ月私と一緒に良くできている座っていられない。 調停にもかかわらず、である我々に彼女の一族が復活した。"富嶽は険しい顔に答えます。

私は殺人の私の夜には、運命的な回想している。 'イタチは："リチウム、自分ホールドをつかむ！"私は："私はイタチをごめん、私が望むこと！"："リチウム、私は破壊的な知っているのに疲れている場合は、日向（ご戦いを呪いマークのクラン）で、この場合あなたに入れ！"私："私はそれを戦ってきたが、私は一人でこれを行うことができない！ イタチは、私は助けが必要に！"*イタチ"に近い移動ミー.*イタチ：私は、"何をすることができますリチウムか？私："殺人私。 今ここで。 が知っているあなたにはする1つ私は事が。 それは私を行くことに殺人するかは、もの良い。 あなたは日向ですが破壊支配を終わらせる助け私は。 詳細が少しだけちょうど私ができると教えています。"*イタチの刃部を貫通私。 私は後半ドアバストダウンネジの立ちつくすとして期待してもいない彼は。 イタチは心の底から私の刃を削除彼。 私は喜んで該当するグランドはかなり、死ぬ。 ネジ："リチウム！ 起き上がって！"私："すみません、私だけではできませんもう、ネジ。 イタチは、ネジ、願いを最終してください聞く私。 *' 停止は、この無意味な戦いは、平和を聞かせ、残りを私に"*私の心は、時間を打つ1つ以上のIは死ぬ.*'

私のフラッシュが終了し、告発がなされている。

"あなたはリチウムを殺人の息子計画しているあなた！"ヒアシは叫びます。

"あなたは利得個人独自の計画に使用するリチウムを。"富嶽カウンタを。

よかった、レディ綱手はこちらです。 彼女が注目をみんなの拳を叩きつけ、彼女キャッチにテーブル。

"我々は非難をしている解決するためにここに問題をすることは、。" 最良の方法です実際に話が全体とイタチが何を解決これはするように依頼リチウム"。

イタチと私はこれを行うに召喚カップル分までイタチの拒否について話すの強度をバックアップします。

"私の父は、リチウム殺人に私を決して尋ねた。 に私の注文は、彼の、レディーにいた彼女を持って、救助リチウムは火影と宿泊彼女の解決まで得たものは。ただし、リチウムは戦闘されたすでに関与。 彼女はマーク呪いていた制御するための体の上自分。 リチウムと私は他の各戦うためにした余儀なくされた。 リチウムはそれをと懇願する私殺人彼女気に。 リチウムは私に言った終わるだろうでたらめで治世の殺害彼女を破壊。 彼女は私に教えていたが、彼女は時間を彼女が感じる短いものだった。 私は心強制愛情-リチウムの平和を自分に置くこと悲惨なブレード。 その時、ネジの雌犬の息子は、愚かな、ドア胸像ダウンだけで、後半ちょっと。 私はすぐに心の底からリチウムのブレードを削除いまいましい。 彼女は呼び出しNejiを私の上と、彼女は願いを最終的な指示私たちを、彼女とは死ぬ権利"イタチの状態を怒って。 "愛か誰のいずれかを殺すの痛みを理解しておかしくは？"

レディー綱手は完全に理解してイタチ。 誰もが日向ヒアシを除くコアにダウンしているショックを受けた。 私は地獄実用見て混乱でイタチは。 どのように無知な心は、私のの後ろに私は思う。 真実は今のうち袋。 レディー綱手は沈黙を破る話すする。

"それは証言だけですべてを解決しました。イタチは、私が"しているログイン知って痛みを"

Nejiが、尊敬のいた静かなご自身が続け、最終的に話すことにする。

"リチウムは、それが真の場合は信じられない思いでイタチを要請することは殺人ができますか？要求Nejiが"。"イタチかの感情を抱くあなたは？"

"ネジ、その夜に答える私をそれは殺人にイタチを真の私は尋ねた。 クラップ、私はイタチが好きになる私は告白する。"私は神経質だ。"リチウムは、内部まで私をロックしないようにしたいです..."

リチウムはなく、感じがどのように忘れて実行しないようにしたい

リチウム、私は悲しみ私とする愛滞在で

ああ、しかし、神は、私は行くそれは聞かせて欲しい

だけに来てベッド寝る私が行うと、しない

見ることはできるの虚しさをあなたができませんでしたを隠す

決して、冷たいしたかったのですることに

ただ私を愛してあなたがいないわけではない十分に飲む

私は私にしがみつくことはできません

ワンダー今の私だと間違って

リチウムは、内部まで私をロックしないようにしたいです

リチウムはなく、感じがどのように忘れて実行しないようにしたい

リチウム、私は悲しみ私とする愛滞在で

ああ、時間を、この私を置くか、それをさせて欲しい

ドラウン私の意志が飛ぶ

ここでは暗闇の中で私は自分自身を知っている

行くことができる私になるまでできません無料ではない破る

行こうよ私は

ダーリン、私はすべての後にあなたを許す

何かが単独で優れていることより

落ちていたために私が推測する私が最後に

常に灰の中の場所を見つける私

私は私にしがみつくことはできません

ワンダー今の私だと間違って

リチウムは、内部まで私をロックしないようにしたいです

リチウムはなく、感じがどのように忘れて実行しないようにしたい

リチウムは、私はあなたと恋したいの滞在

ああ、私は行くそれは聞かせてよよ

会議が突然終了します。フェイトが決定された既に。 イタチと私は静かに世界に同意する平和をもたらすその他の役立つ各。 過去の痛みはなくなっています。 私は私を殺したイタチを許すことができる私が、私は忘れることはない。2ヵ月後、イタチと私はオプスブラック暗部ですやってミッションを。Togetherのそれは、と言っているパートナーとして愛好家や。

"リチウム場合は、プリンセスてまだ1つに狂った。"イタチため息をついた。

"イタチ- taijou場合は、プリンセスをクレイジーだデート。 狂気場合、私ではないことがあった、あなたと私のミッションの最後その上gonersを希望できた。"私がスナップします。

"私はあなたを愛している"イタチは講義を、別の偏向言うこと。

"私もあなたを愛して。 くそー、それを、私はちょうど言う忘れて何としていた私は"私はそんなにすね。

"プリンセスリチウム、このようにあなたのtaijouのようで私をPOUTには私はあなたをご注文ください。"イタチのコマンドを。

"さて、私はそれを取得します。 我々は火影ているレディに既に報告した。 ここにしようののは出て"私の答えを。

イタチと私は、治療を実行オフ一楽儀光の。 それは私達がちょうど別の終了日。 私は人生を復活させ、私を決定する住んでいます。 ように自分自身の、狂気の平和とのバランス。


End file.
